


Если боишься - убей

by Tsukare



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukare/pseuds/Tsukare





	Если боишься - убей

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lasselanta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasselanta/gifts).



\- Дыши. - Голос Окиты спокоен и холоден. Гласные как всегда слегка растягиваются. Голос Окиты создан для того, что бы отдавать приказы. - Дыши.  
Хиджиката кашляет, давится воздухом. На глазах выступают слезы. Он широко открывает рот. Горло страшно дерет, каждый резкий вдох - боль. Окита улыбается и снова ставит ногу на шею. В глазах мутнеет. Хиджиката скребет пальцами по полу, ломает оставшиеся ногти. Он инстинктивно пытается скинуть с себя чужую ногу, но прекрасно понимает, что не выйдет. Кровь стучит в голове, в ушах пустота и шум одновременно. Мысли о том, что Окита чертов ублюдок отходят на десятый, сотый план.  
\- Дыши, Хиджиката-сан. - Окита говорит тихо.  
Хиджиката слушается, пытаясь урвать еще хоть один глоток воздуха. Если он выживет - горло будет синим. А Окита будет мертв. Если.  
Окита отступает назад, дергает за цепь. Хиджиката не пытается помочь ему, так что попытка посадить своего пленника удается не сразу.  
\- Убьешь меня? - Голос кажется не просто чужим. Он кажется не живым и страшным.  
\- Нет. Скорее всего. Возможно. - Окита перебирает пальцами звенья цепи.  
\- Я убью тебя.  
\- Конечно, я дам такой шанс. Позже. - Сого сидит на стуле. Цепь в его пальцах натянута. Хиджиката хотел бы отклониться дальше, но возможности нет. За спиной – стена.  
Лезвие катаны упирается в горло. Когда Хиджиката сглатывает, металл царапает кожу. Окита ведет катану по шее. Место, которое тронуло лезвие, сразу же окрашивается красным. Окита рисует полосы. Хиджиката пытается дышать и не перерезать себе горло.  
Глаза Сого завороженно, не мигая, смотрят за каплями крови. Он ставит катану на пол, опирается на лезвие и натягивает цепь. Хиджиката вынужден приблизиться. Взгляд у Окиты мечтательный, он смотрит на шею и смотрит сквозь нее. Его горячие пальцы касаются свежих ранок. Хиджиката думает о том, что если Окита нагнется, можно будет ударить его головой в лицо.  
Окита смотрит на свои пальцы и задумчиво облизывает их.  
\- Ты больной.  
\- Как и ты, Хиджиката-сан.  
\- Ты...

Окита просыпается резко. Он открывает глаза, смотрит на потолок. Затем на свои пальцы. Сон номер тысяча тридцать четыре, посвященный Хиджикате.  
\- Умри, Хиджиката.  
Окита улыбается и просыпается окончательно.


End file.
